


A Long Road

by notenoughcoffee



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notenoughcoffee/pseuds/notenoughcoffee
Summary: The queens take a road trip.There really is no point to this.





	A Long Road

“We need to stop. Like right now,” Anne declared, kicking the back of the seat in front of her to emphasize her statement. 

 

She leaned forward, grabbed the headrest, and gave it a little shake to show exactly how serious she was being. Caring little for how distracting she was being, she continued to prod the seat with her foot. 

 

“We just passed a sign saying there’s a service station in fifteen miles,” Aragon answered, positioning herself in the the seat so there was some distance between it and her back, somewhat mitigating Anne’s attempts to annoy her. 

 

The seating arrangement in the car had been assigned to avoid this particular situation from happening. Aragon cursed under her breath for not noticing sooner that a game of musical chairs had occurred after they had made their last stop.

 

“Fifteen miles is not  _ now _ . We need to stop  _ now. _ ”

 

“You cannot possibly need to stop again that badly. We just left the last service station less than twenty minutes ago,” Parr remarked from the passenger seat. 

 

“Turn around! Go back!”

 

“I can’t just turn around on the motorway, Anne,” Aragon grumbled turning the volume up on the radio to drown her out. Catching sight of Anne in her rear-view mirror, she watched as her face contorted with distress. 

 

“We left Kitty behind!”

 

Aragon’s stomach dropped. She hit the brakes, signalling to shift lanes and exit the motorway at the next junction.

 

“We did not leave Katherine behind. She’s asleep back here with me,” Jane asserted from the last row of seats in the van, irritation lacing every word. 

 

“What the hell, Anne?” Cleves reached over and shoved at her shoulder. “What is wrong with you? Do you want Catherine to kill us?”

 

Aragon’s cheeks flushed with rage, and her jaw was clenched so tightly that it was a small miracle she didn’t break any of her teeth. When she locked eyes with Anne in the mirror again, she tried to convey how infuriated she was at the girl’s juvenile behavior. Anne’s bottom lip protruding in a pout and her wide puppy dog eyes did absolutely nothing to assuage her indignation.

 

“Please, can’t we just find a shop or something right off the motorway?”

 

“No.”

 

“Please?”

 

“Keep it up. We won’t even stop at the next service station,” Aragon threatened.

 

***

 

The car door slid open before Aragon had fully backed into the space. Anne bounded from the car, before she was even able to shift it into park. Anne left the door wide open, not looking back once as she ran through the car park. 

By the time the rest of the girls were able to make it to the doors of the service station, Anne was long out of sight. They went about restocking their supplies of snacks and trashy magazines before returning to the car to find Anne leaning against the door, chewing on the stick of a Magnum. A second, unopened Magnum treat was in her hand. 

 

“You made it back here really fast. Especially to have eaten an entire ice cream already,” Parr eyed her suspiciously.

 

Anne grinned back at her.

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake. Your big emergency was that you wanted an ice cream?” Cleves said, closing her eyes and shaking her head. She didn’t know why she had expected anything else.

 

Jane caught Aragon with an arm around her torso as she lunged in Anne’s direction. 

 

Katherine tried to hide her smile by biting her lip and looking at her feet, but despite her best efforts her giggle broke free. Within moments, Anne was holding her up as she doubled over in laughter. 

 

***

 

Back on the road again, and with everyone in their assigned seats, Aragon was seething a little less.

 

She glanced over her shoulder to see Anne thoroughly enjoying her second ice cream treat.

 

“There is nothing worse than seeing you get what you want.”

 

“Oh, really?”

 

“Yeah, really.”

 

“I know a song that gets on everybody’s nerves,” she began, and Aragon immediately saw red again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "There is nothing worse than seeing you get what you want."


End file.
